It's Too Late
by DMYN
Summary: Songfic. Early alternate ending to Please Say You Love Me Too which takes place after the accident. Can be read as a one-shot songfic by itself if you don't mind making assumptions.


**Disclaimer: **I only own this fic :D Not the song nor the characters.

**A/N: **Okay so, I was watching this Junjou Romantica AMV with the song Apologize by One Republic on youtube and it got me thinking about an alternative ending to my Please Say You Love Me Too story so I decided to write it fast to not lose the mood. Some of you might not like the plot that I'll be using for that story and opt for a quicker and cleaner(?) ending so here is one. This's my first songfic and it's kinda short but I hope it gets the message across :)

Even if you haven't read my other story yet, it's okay. I -think- you should be able to understand still |D

* * *

**IT'S TOO LATE**

**I'm holding on your rope**

**Got me ten feet off the ground**

Izaya raised his head when the door creaked open, a tiny smile grazing his features upon seeing Shizuo enter the hospital room.

"Hey."

He had multiple bandages on to protect recovering injuries from the car accident just a few weeks ago. It hurt, but he had denied all sorts of drugs saying that he needed the pain. That he needed to wake up.

**And I'm hearin what you say **

**But I just can't make a sound.**

Shizuo's expression was unreadable yet it made Izaya want to laugh. He wore the same face each day when he visited him. It was always silence that filled the room, each not really knowing how to voice out their thoughts.

It hurt, but he needed it to understand.

"Izaya."

That was his first word in weeks.

**You tell me that you need me**

**Then you go and cut me down**

Izaya felt like a fool for trusting the man.

"I'm so stupid." He chuckled, wincing slightly when his fractured ribs flared in pain.

Shizuo looked away, unable to bear looking into his deep red eyes. The guilt he had been feeling was piling up each day. He felt bad for leading the man on. He felt bad for hurting him.

Why?

Had the flea actually managed to capture his heart?

**But wait,**

**You tell me that you're sorry**

"I'm sorry."

As if that would've solved everything.

**Didn't think I'd turn around and say…**

**That it's too late to apologize **

**It's too late.**

Izaya didn't bother to hide his surprise at those words. He had never expected Shizuo to bother to apologize. His heart twitched painfully behind its wounded ribcage.

The words 'It's Okay.' was what he wanted to say.

He wanted nothing more than to be able to return to the past. But he knew that that was just a pointless wish.

There was no way they would ever be able to go back.

"It's too late, Shizu-chan." He offered the blonde a sad smile.

**I said it's too late to apologize.**

**It's too late.**

**Too late… Oh…**

"It was my mistake to start with." Izaya looked out the window now, not wanting to see the man's expression. "I won't show myself in front of you ever again, I swear."

If it were anger and hurt, he might not have the strength to keep this up.

If it were relief, he might've just killed himself.

**I'd take another chance,**

**Take a fall, take a shot**

**From you.**

Shizuo was speechless. The flea was actually giving up now? He wouldn't accept this. As much as he hated Izaya, he didn't like to see him like this.

Where had the Izaya that he knew gone to?

"What are you saying?"

Izaya kept his gaze rooted onto a cloud that ironically had the shape of a milk bottle. Great, he knew the tone of that voice. Looking back now would totally crumble his resolve.

He knew he was pathetic enough to want go through all of this again, just so he could just feel those lips against his once more, even if it was all just a lie.

**I need you like a heart**

**Needs a beat**

**It's nothing new.**

**Yeah yeah.**

He heard the man take soft steps towards him but he still forced himself to look away.

"You already know my feelings well enough Shizu-chan." Izaya fought to control his shaking voice as he spoke. "And I know yours."

Shizuo wanted to tell him that he knew nothing, and that he was wrong to think that he didn't love him back. But did that mean that he really did?

**I loved you with a fire red **

**Now it's turnin' blue.**

"I loved you Shizu-chan." He gripped the sheets tightly; feeling waves of emotions hit him hard. "And I still do."

Izaya tilted his head to get a better view of that particular cloud and smiled.

"But the past is the past, we've got to move on…No, _I've _got to move on."

**And you say Sorry,**

**Like the angel heaven made me think was you.**

Izaya wanted to bring his hands to shield his ears upon hearing Shizuo's next words.

"Izaya…I'm sorry." He really did sound genuine. "It was meant to be a pay-back thing at first, but it was horrible of me to do that."

His words got softer as he spoke, as if he hadn't realized that he really did mean it until he actually voiced them out.

**But I'm afraid.**

"No."

Izaya shook his head and summoned up the courage to turn and face the cause of his pain once more, his gaze meeting the other's squarely in the eyes as he tried to convey his final message.

**It's too late to apologize **

**It's too late.**

**I said it's too late to apologize.**

**It's too late.**

**Whoa whoa..**

"I'm sorry for pushing all of this on to you in the first place, Shizu-chan." His eyes were getting a little blurry, his heart heavy.

**It's too late to apologize **

**It's too late.**

**I said it's too late to apologize.**

**It's too late.**

Shizuo wanted to kiss him then, to silence him and bring him back to his senses.

**I said it's too late to apologize **

**Yeah...Too late.**

**I said it's too late to apologize **

**Yeah…Too late.**

He paused at the single tear that rolled down the informant's pale face and felt his throat go dry. He didn't know why but he started moving back, all the while looking into those eyes that he realized he had come to love.

But it was too late.

His feelings told him to stay, and to salvage what was left, but logic forced his feet to carry him out of the room without another word.

**I'm holding on your rope**

**Got me ten feet off**

**The ground.**

Perhaps this was for the best.


End file.
